A New Beginning
by Beckilles
Summary: This is for #LietoMeLives. She was tried. Tired of fighting her feelings. Tired of being scared. Tired of pretending.


_THIS IS FOR #LieToMeLives_

_I's been one year since the fianl epispde of Lie to Me* aired._  
><em>I still miss it everyday :(<em>

_Just a little something..._

* * *

><p>A New Beginning.<p>

* * *

><p>Gillian stood on the balcony watching as the sun set as it cast a pink and orange hue across the D.C skyline. She shivered as the temperature began to drop; the icy winter breeze nipping at her exposed shoulders. She wrapped her arms around herself in a futile attempt to keep warm and sighed heavily as she watched the lights flicker on across the city and closed her eyes.<p>

_She was tried._

_Tired of fighting her feelings._

_Tired of being scared._

_Tired of pretending._

_Tired of hiding._

Cal was her touchstone, her constant, however unstable and infuriating he could be at times, he was her rock and she was his. Gillian knew he would always be there to protect her, to keep her safe even if that meant sacrificing himself.

She knew he pushed her away to protect her. Knew he felt responsible for 'tainting' her, corrupting her and taking away her innocence. She knew he was at war with himself as he tried to convince her that she was better off without him.

Gillian heard the door open behind her and instantly knew it was him. She heard the slight rustlings of fabric as he approached before she was engulfed by warmth, his scent invading her senses.

"You're going to catch a cold out here love," he whispered gently as he removed his jacket and wrapped it around her bare shoulders.

"Better?" he asked tenderly as he moved his hands up and down her arms.

"Better."

Cal stood and watched her for a moment. He noted her eyes were still closed and the adorable little crease between her brows was evident. He knew that look well. He frowned slightly and moved a hand to brush a piece of hair that had fallen across her face. He smiled when she nestled her cheek in to the palm of his hand.

"I'm tired, Cal," she whispered softly, her eyes still closed.

"I'll take you home love," he replied and moved to take her hand.

Gillian shook her head, and opened her eyes slowly so she could meet his gaze.

"I'm tired of this," she clarified. "This dance," she whispered quietly.

"Love.. I.." he stumbled, unsure of what to say.

Cal could feel his heart pounding in his chest, terrified that today was the day that he knew would always come. The day she would wise up to his self destructive behaviour and finally leave him.

"Please Cal. Just let me get this out," she pleaded as she gave his hands a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

"Okay." He nodded and waited for her to continue

Gillian smiled shyly, unsure how or where to start. She knew that he loved her; he had let it slip after Claire's funeral. She had gone home with him that night and he had held her as she cried into his chest. She had fallen asleep in his arms and recalled how gently stroked her hair and placed a delicate kisses to her forehead before he had confessed those three small words. Of course he was unaware that she had been awake the whole time he was doing this. She remembered that was the first night in weeks that she had slept more than a few hours. She felt safe and loved as he had held her, protectively, as she slept.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Cal's worried voice.

"Gill..." He probed softly as he watched her eyes glaze over.

"Don't cry, darling," he begged as he watched a solitary tear slide down her face. He released one of her hands and moved to bush the salty liquid from her cheek.

"What's stopping you Cal?" she blurted out suddenly.

"Love?," he questioned, confused. "I don't..." he began before he was cut off by Gillian's lips pressed firmly against his own. He stood motionless for a moment, shocked. He hadn't expected that, quite the opposite in fact. He felt her hesitate and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her firmly against him and responding in kind.

Several moments later Gillian slowly pulled back and rested her forehead against his.

"Were you ever going to tell me how you felt?" she inquired gently.

"I never thought.. I mean.. I didn't want you to think..." Cal stuttered before he brought a hand up and cupped her cheek, bringing them eye to eye. "After Claire and the Walloski mess I thought I'd blown it... I thought you were going to leave me, leave the group," he sighed sadly.

"I'm not going anywhere Cal. If I was going to leave you I would have left your ass years ago," she stated softly, a small smile on her lips.

"You deserve so much better, Gillian," Cal finally admitted.

Gillian frowned and shook her head. "Don't give me that, Cal. That self-deprecating crap. Shouldn't I be the one who gets to decide what I want, what I deserve?" she asked evenly, her piercing gaze never leaving his.

"But Gill.."

"No. I have chosen to stand beside you and this company. No one has forced me to stay. I'm where I want to be. Here. With you," she told him confidently. "If you don't want this because you don't feel the same, then that's fine. I can live with that, respect that. But if it's because you're scared then that's not ok. The man I know and love faces things head on, he doesn't run away from something because he's afraid, he is normally the first one to run into the fire."

"It's different when it comes to you, love. I'm petrified," he admitted softly. "I can't lose you."

"You're not going to lose me Cal," she whispered and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. "We'll do this together. Take it one day at a time. I think we both deserve this."

"Are you sure this is what you want Gill?" he asked hesitantly.

"I'm sure," she ginned shyly.

Gillian watched as a large grin tugged at his lips as he gained confidence from her words.

"Good, because now that I have you I'm not bloody letting you go." He grinned as leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Cal felt her smile into the kiss as her hands ran down his back and gripped his bottom.

"Aye, aye darling," he smirked

"Take me home, Cal." she smiled softly as she took his hand and led him back into the building and directly to the elevator.

Cal wrapped his arm around Gillian's waist as they stood waiting for the elevator. He couldn't suppress his grin when she rested her head on his shoulder. He held her close until the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside.

"Your place or mine?" she asked coyly tilting her head in his direction. She watched as Cal cocked his head to the side, a cocky smirk adorning his lips. "Or are you too tired?" she challenged playfully before he had her backed up against the cool metal wall.

"You're going to be the death of me darling," he purred.

"You love it," she grinned before stepping out of his grasp and exiting the elevator.

Cal laughed as he watched her walk in the direction of his car and admired how the dress she wore hugged her curves perfectly.

"It's not nice to stare, Cal," Gillian called over her shoulder as she reached the vehicle.

Cal's head shot up to meet her amused gaze. "Just admiring the view love," he smirked as he jogged over to the car. He heard her chuckle softly as she shook her head and he couldn't remember the last time he heard her laugh like that.

'_Gillian was right '_He mused as he opened the car door for her.

They both deserved this.

_A fresh start._

_A new beginning._

_...The End..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews and comments appreciated :<br>)_**


End file.
